


An Evening Stroll

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slothesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothesaurus/gifts).



Daichi steps out after Kuroo from the train, the two of them pushing past the crowd. Seriously, Daichi is never going to get used to how dense the population is here in Tokyo. Once they're back out onto the street, it's much easier to keep pace with Kuroo. He wants to ask where they're going, but the Tokyo native has been oddly quiet for the duration of their outing. Just when he is about to break the silence anyway, Kuroo stops so abruptly that Daichi nearly slams into him.

"What-" Daichi is unable to finish his question since his hand is suddenly grasped and he's now being tugged along, forcing him into closing his mouth. Honestly, he's glad that there aren't many people around now that they’ve escaped the rush of the station, otherwise he'd have half a mind to tug his hand away.

As he trails after Kuroo, Daichi realises that they've entered a park. Though it's dark, he notices that the place is low on cherry trees compared to the other parks in the area. However it appears to make up for this with rather impressive looking ginko trees. "What park is this?"

"Hm?" Kuroo almost seems as though he isn't paying any attention; at least until Daichi clicks his tongue. "Oh, Yoyogi." He replies absently, his hand still firmly grasped around Daichi's.

The park itself is almost vacant. Daichi tries to take in his surroundings but Kuroo is making it difficult with his fast pace and longer legs. However, it appears he has spotted their destination, much to Daichi's relief. They reach a short wooden bridge that hangs over a large tranquil pond. It’s on the bridge that Kuroo finally stops. Now that they appear to have arrived to his chosen place, Daichi observes everything more ardently. It's really not all that remarkable, if he's being honest. Sure, the leaves from the large trees of the park provide interesting enough shadows, but it’s altogether rather... normal.

"This is one of the better parks where you're actually able to see the moon and stars." Kuroo says, turning to look at Daichi as he leans against the railings of the bridge.

Ah, so that's the reason Kuroo has brought him here. Apparently he had been listening to Daichi after all, about his complaints of the lack of a proper night time sky compared to in Miyagi. Now understanding their reason for being here, Daichi finds himself enjoying it a little more. He’s able to see a small smattering of stars glittering up above them and even with the slight cloud cover, the moon is still visible. It manages to reach the pond for a sort of ethereal reflection. As he does a full circle on the bridge, they say nothing to each other. Daichi no longer feeling the need to fill the silence as he did before. Instead he basks under the moonlight, smiling softly to himself.

When Daichi finishes taking in the full view of the park from the bridge, he turns to face Kuroo, who has his attention upon the sky above. His head is tilted back and his arms support him against the railings. The long line of his neck seems to stretch even further from this angle. Daichi gazes over at him, admiring the way the moonlight seems to cascade over Kuroo's face, highlighting the sharp contours and the pointed tip of his nose. It suits him, Daichi thinks, the luminescence almost makes his pale skin glow in a way the sun never could. It is then that Daichi realises just how deeply he has fallen for the young man before him. He almost wants to laugh, but instead he quells it into a fond smile and drinks in the sight while he can.


End file.
